The Last Eye
by FrozenClaws
Summary: A dramatic showdown between the refined and the savage. The conclusion results in the last eye. One-shot.


**Uh…I guess I have to do some sort of disclaimer.**

**Hunger Games is not mine. (It's Suzanne Collins)**

…

**The characters/scene you see in this story **_**are**_** from the depths of my mind, and are not based on situations that appeared in the actual series. (I mean, it's obviously based on the Games, but it's not on any specific situation that Ms. Collins created. Did that make sense?)**

**The Last Eye**

A small bird-like girl curled on the ground, shivering and shaking. Her limbs shook like quivering feathers. Snarling, a monstrous tribute protected her with his body. On his hands and knees, he growled at the Careers, daring them to come closer. Wild, matted black hair framed a face that once might've been handsome. Sharp angles shaped the muscular profile. One of his eyes was an empty bloody socket, blood still dripping onto the cool grass.

Hot crimson blood, cool spring grass. The shivering bird beneath the beast.

The Careers closed around the wounded pair, like a pack of hyenas. One twirled a deadly knife around her beautiful fingers. Glaring reflections of the sparkling lake flickered over her graceful features. Her murderous grin seemed out of place. She took a step forward. The beast-like tribute snarled and an angry spark flashed across his eyes. The beauty strolled leisurely closer, smiling wickedly. The beast stumbled to his feet, clumsily swiping blood from his cheek. The small bird still between his feet.

The beauty soared forward, the light flashing off of her dagger. The beast leapt forward with equal ferocity. Her graceful deadliness. His wild rage. Viciously, she sliced with her weapon. He bounded backwards and slashed out with his overgrown nails. They circled each other. The elegant eagle wielded her talon and the beast unsheathed his claws. Her eyes flickered towards the small girl huddled on the ground. He hurdled forward and his dirty claws carved the air.

Blood.

Crimson scratches bled from the beauty's fair cheek. Angrily, she charged forward, gracefulness lost, and brandished her knife. Skillfully, she overwhelmed the untamed beast. Her weapon plunged into his side. He dropped to the ground like a dead animal. Struggling, he pulled himself towards the small girl on the ground. The beauty was approaching her. He roared at her. She laughed. She lifted the small girl by the scruff of her filthy shirt. The lethal, beautiful eagle traced the small bird's eye. She tried to avoid the hungry stare of the predator. The knife approached the small bird's eye.

A sickening slice.

A child's scream.

The beauty flicked her knife forward for a second time. Suddenly, she yelped and toppled to the forest floor. The small girl tumbled away from the eagle's talons. The beast was atop the eagle. The wild tribute shed every bit of his pride. For this battle to be won, he ignored his dignity. The very essence that might make one human. He sunk his fangs into the beauty's lean neck. She gasped and grappled for her knife. She had lost it in her fall. A strange silence resonated through the arena as her body fell still. A canon sounded.

The two other Careers stood still, eyes blinking. In their frozen shock, one fell to the beast's claws. Quickly, the final Career circled the beast. It was as if a hunter was circling prey. Eyeing the Career's large spear, the tribute knew he had finally met the battle he would not win.

Two canon shots echoed through the arena.

Quivering, the small girl crawled over to the tribute with unruly hair. An ugly, marred face smeared with dirt and blood. Yellow overgrown nails. One eye still open. Who had died with no dignity to lose. With no humanity to lose.

She cried for the fallen tribute. In her eyes, he was as a beautiful as an angel. In her eyes, he was clever and strong. He was brave, not wild. He was determined, not desperate. He was no monster, he was a hero. Who had not closed his only eye even in the face of the death. Who had maintained his dignity till the very end.

One eye cried tears the color of light.

The hollow of an eye cried blood.

As light as a feather, she brushed his eyelid shut.

**If you've read my stuff before, this one-shot is a bit darker than what I usually write, but I hope you liked it nonetheless ;)**

**So yeah! I'm pretty happy with this one-shot and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. If my style of writing is confusing for you, please ask any questions. **

**So what do you think about the 'beast'? Do you think the arena turned him into something else, or do you think he retained his dignity to the end?**

**Comments/questions/criticism are all welcome :)**

**Aha, but if you don't want to review, no pressure. I'm not making you ;D**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**silentflier: for helping me edit (not only this story, but like all of my stories x) )**

**Take Life's Chances: her infectious Hunger Games love inspired me to write this x)  
><strong>


End file.
